


Sweetness In Kind

by CaesarVulpes



Series: Harrisco [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Harry's POV, M/M, POV First Person, Trans Cisco Ramon, sex but like vague sex, these 2 goobers deserve the world, waxing poetic, what do u expect from me at this point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:45:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9608126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaesarVulpes/pseuds/CaesarVulpes
Summary: Cisco asks me if I'm sure at least four times.They do the Do and it's very sappy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Let it be known that I wrote this entirely because Castor (coldgun) said they liked my other 2 fics.

Cisco asks me if I’m sure at least four times.

 _That’s my line,_ I think, but it dies on my tongue seeing the doubt in his soft eyes, in the set of his brow and the hesitant biting of his lip. I hate being the one to make him look like that, except that I’m not, and then I get some kind of dizzying emotional whiplash as I instantly wish I _was_ the first person to make him doubt himself. I want to burn the world to ashes for putting that hesitation in his voice.

“Of course I’m sure,” I say. I kiss his knuckles, then I kiss him. He creeps his hands up under my shirt, I know what he wants but I can’t seem to pull myself away from him.

We take our time together, soft touches and quiet, encouraging sounds. I want to know every cell, every atom of his body, the soft little swell of fat at his stomach and the curve of his thighs, the twin scars under his pecs that I’m almost surprised he lets me touch. We tangle together easily, seamlessly, my hands in his hair and his blunt nails digging into my back. His soft voice keeps me grounded, his sweet little moans, his hushed words. It’s mostly _yeah, there,_ or _that feels amazing—_ once it’s _oh, you dirty bird,_ when I tell him to scratch harder, and both of our breathless laughter melts into gentle gasping.

And then it’s over and we’re lying together on my cramped little bed. I didn’t realize until now how afraid I was that he’d just leave after, as if he’d do that to anyone. Not my Cisco, he’s far too kind for that. For his own good.

I’d forgotten how good it was to lay beside someone, exhaustion seeping through our bones and into our movements, our shared warmth and our heavy breaths seeming to condense in what little space we’ve left between us.

I know I’ll hate myself for even thinking it later but right now, as I kiss him sleepily, everything that’s ever happened to me has been worth it to be with him. He’s doing that thing again where it feels like he’s pouring liquid gold sunlight into my lungs. I finally remember what that feeling is.

“I love you,” I tell him.

Cisco’s beautiful eyes go comically wide.

“Don’t say that if you don’t mean it.”

Oh, bless this boy.

“Of course I mean it,” I say, and oh my god I think I’m crying. How pathetic I must look. I lean my forehead against his, tangle my fingers in his impossibly soft hair.

“I love you, Cisco, god, I love you so much it feels like I’m drowning. I love you like we’re clouds crashing together, when you touch me we make _lightning_.”

I’m definitely crying. When I make myself open my eyes he’s crying too. My heart _screams_.

“I love you, too,” he says, his words as choked as I feel, as if he’s the one who feels unlovable. “I love you like a hurricane.”

He kisses me and I feel like I’m melting. I wipe the tears from his cheeks, offering gentle words I don’t remember even as I say them.  

“I love you.”

“I know,” he says. I feel like it's a quote I'm not getting. He flushes immediately, falling over his words, covering his face with his hands. “I—I mean—shit, that was a _Moment_ , wasn’t it, oh my god.”

He stops when he realizes I’m laughing. He starts laughing, too, and I don’t remember when we stop, only the black of his hair and the watery sparkle of his eyes when I’m already half-asleep. I feel _home_ like I haven’t felt in years.  


End file.
